She Can't Love You
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: This is a depressing Trunks and Marron fic.


She Can't Love You   
by: Ashley Taylor  
  
  
  
  
Warnings-- This is a T&M fic. It is very romantic and mushy. It is depressing too. I hope ya like it !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron was waiting for him again. 'This is the ninth time he has stood me up this month. 'I don't need it. He isn't worth it. If he isn't here in ten minutes I am leaving him.....permanently.' Marron was thinking, but she realized what she thought was true. She loved him so much but he put his job before her. It was weird cause he didn't even like work. Then a disturbing sight she saw earlier today replayed in her mind. Trunks was being touched all over by Niaka. She hated that tramp. Trunks had dumped her a long time ago, but didn't take 'no' as an answer. It seemed that Trunks felt the same way about her as she did him. She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. As she got up to leave she thought, 'Trunks, do you even love me?"   
  
  
  
As soon as he finished he rushed to the restaurant to meet her. When he got there he didn't know he was too late. There was a note on the table he had reserved for them. He looked at it closely. It was in Marron's writing. There seemed to be tear stains on it. He opened it and tears rolled down his cheek.   
  


_Trunks-kun,  
  
I am so sorry but I just can't take it anymore. I sometimes wonder do you even love me. I waited so long but you never came. But it's like this every time we meet. I am and always will be second in your heart. Trunks another reason I have to leave you is because, I saw you with Niaka. How could you? I love you but I have to move on. Do you even love me? It's not fair if we stay in a loveless relationship. Especially if you are in love with someone else. I hope we can still be friends. Again I am sorry.  
  
*Marron*_  


  
Tears formed in his eyes. He should have told her that Niaka wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't even like the girl. 'How can she think that I don't love her? Doesn't she know she means the world to me?' Trunks pondered on these questions as he left the restaurant. The tears almost came down but he wouldn't allow them. He wondered into the park to walk for awhile. All of a sudden he realized what had happened. She broke up with me!! He didn't care anymore the only person he ever loved is gone. He sat down on a bench and cried. He couldn't stop them. A part of his soul had just been taken away and he didn't know what to do about it. It was a while before he got up to go home.   
  
When he got home he dragged himself to bed. Bra saw her brother before he went up into his room. "He looked like he was crying," she said silently to herself. A part of her ached to know what was wrong but she decided to ask him in the morning.  
  
Trunks had his face in his hands as he cried. He didn't want to do anything. Slowly he got up to take his shower. He turned the water as hot as it could go. As the water washed his body he wished it washed away his tear stained heart. The water beamed down on him, but he was lost in his thoughts. He then realized that the water went cold. He grabbed a towel and walked towards his room. As he was drying his hair he glanced out the window. The stars reminded him of her big, bright, blue eyes smiling at him. His heart pained so he looked away from the window. The softness of his cotton 'trunks' against the bare sheets relaxes him some. With a final sigh he said....."Marron I love you,........" as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Marron couldn't believe what she had done. She was crying all the way home. 'I love him so much, all I ever wanted was for him to spend some time with me. But he spends all his time with that slut than he does with me!!' She was having a mix of sad, hateful, love and depressing thoughts about Trunks. 'I wonder does he even care? Did he know how much me means to me. I loved him since we were kids, it still hurts when I think about the way he treated me then.'  
  
Marron stormed up to her room. He parents exchanged worried looks but decided not to pry into her problems...yet. Marron sobbed in her pillow until no tears would come. 'That was harder than I thought it would be.' The thought occurred to her. Her eyes were red and it hurt to look at up. But she made the effort to gaze out of her window to look at he night sky. It was a very pretty night out. She then saw the moon. 'Someone must have wished it back she thought.' She continued to stare at it until she jerked her head from the view. The clear, bright, coolness and security made her think of Trunks' eyes. Tears formed again and she made no effort to stop them. 'Why do I have to love you so much?" Was all she thought about as she cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
  
When Trunks woke up the next morning he had an aching feeling in his heart. It took all he had to try and forget about her for just one hour. He got out of bed to go wash up. When he got to the mirror he couldn't believe his reflection. He looked old and frail. 'But it has only been one day!' He couldn't take it no more. His love for her was tearing him up. But he knew if he paid a little bit more attention to her she would still be his. " This is all my fault. I still love you Marron, but look at what you have done to me. If you need to move on I guess I should too." He finished washing up and went to eat breakfast. A false hope in his heart as he decided to call his ex-girlfriend. The sad part was that his ex-girlfriend was Marron's best enemy.  
  
Bra waited outside the bathroom until her brother was through. She heard him say something to himself or the mirror. 'I still love you Marron...... If you need to move on I guess I should too.' She didn't hear what he said between those sentences but those few words alone brought tears to her eyes. "When did all of this happen?" She whispered to herself. She was curious about last night but now she was determined to find out what happened to him and Marron.   
  
She walked down to meet her brother after she washed up. 'He looks so lonely.' She silently thought to herself. Then she said, "Niisan, what is the matter? You have been depressed since you got home last night." Trunks turned around to see the concerned look in Bra's eyes. He sighed and told her what happened last night. He managed to get through the story without his voice cracking. "But it's okay imotochan. I think I need to move on. I'm going to call Goten and tell him what happened." Trunks got up to leave and didn't see the sad dreamy expression in his sister's face.   
  
  
  
"Son residence, Goten speaking," came the cheerful voice on the other line. "Goten this is Trunks I need to talk to you about something. Do you think you could come over today?" Goten was startled by the tone in his friends voice. "Uhh, sure. But can it wait till next week. I have dates all week with Paris-chan.." "Thanks anyway, Goten. Ja mata'." Before Goten could say 'good-bye' there was a click and the line went dead. 'I wonder what was so important?' He thought silently to himself.  
  
  
  
Trunks decided to tell Goten the story later. But now he needed to get Marron out of his mind. "Maybe I should call Niaka-chan." Unfortunately Bra heard him. "What?!? Why do you need to call that whore. After the way she treated Marron. Who cares if it's you ex-girlfriend!!" Trunks was surprised his sister acted this way. "What do you mean? Niaka is a nice girl. And what exactly happened between Marron and her?" Bra bit her lip as to keep the secret Marron told her from him. "N-Nothing. Just forget I said anything. Marron told me not to tell anyone especially you!" Trunks looked at her funny but decided not to press the issue any further. "Until you give me a good explanation why the answer is yes I will call her. Plus I need to find a way to get her out of mind. If I don't at least try to forget her, or I will go crazy." Bra looked at the pleading look in her brother's eyes. 'I understand now. But I will not rest comfortably until I find a way to get you and Marron-chan back together.' Bra put her thoughts aside and answered him, "Okay, niisan. I think I can understand. But have you even talked to Marron about the break-up?" Trunks looked at Bra. 'Now why didn't I think of that?' "Oh, no imoto. She said she wants to be friends. She must have her reasons. Anyways it is too painful for me too even think about her. I don't want to be near her and end up acting like a fool. Bra rolled her eyes at his comment. 'You and daddy are just the same. Too much damn pride for your own good.'  
  
  
  
****three months later****   
  
  
  
Trunks and Niaka were walking through the park one day. Trunks was still in love with Marron but he went out with Niaka. Trunks was lost in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. It brought pleasure, aching pain to his heart. He looked up and smiled or tried to. "Marron-chan, how's it been going?" Marron smiled and was about to answer when she looked over his shoulder. 'How could he go out with her?!? He probably doesn't even know. But still this bitch is all over the man I love!!' Marron was fuming but kept silent. "I am fine Trunks-kun." She then tip-toed up to kiss him. Trunks turned beet red. Niaka just snorted. "Um, Trunks-chan can we go now?" Trunks forgot she was even there. He still had his eyes glued to her. 'Marron I love you'. The words in his mind but not in his voice. Before he could say bye Marron, Niaka pulled him along the path.  
  
  
Marron was so mad. Trunks found time to be with that bitch but not her. She expected Trunks to have better taste than that. I saw your new girlfriend today and I expected for her to be so much more than she was. I checked out her style.. the way she smiled, the way she moved the things, the way she looked at me saying 'I got your man.' She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew breaking up with him would be the death of her. Now that bitch had her man. She wished Trunks hadn't been out with her. Why can't Trunks see? She can't love you... like I can. All of her love just can't compare to what I had. She can't touch you.... like I do. Cuz' the way I'm touchin' you pretendith me and you. 'Why me?' Marron cried all the way home. This was too much for her.   
  
  
  
Bra was really pissed off. 'I cannot stand Niaka. She thinks niisan loves her. But I know he loves Marron-chan. I am going to find a way to get them together... no matter what.' Bra went to the phone when she was sure no one was watching her.  
  
Bra tried to call Marron but Juu-san said she wasn't home yet. 'I need to get you two together. Trunks doesn't realize how lonely he is. That Niaka is the cause of all their problems.' "If I could just..." Bra wasn't aware she said the last four words aloud. It was just uncanny timing Trunks came in just then. "If you could just what?" She smiled sheepishly at him. "Nothing niisan. Just thinking and talking at the same time." Trunks gave her that I-don't-believe-you-but-I-am-not-going-to-say-anything look.   
"So niisan what did you do today?" Trunks walked into the kitchen to get a 'light' snack. "I went to the park with Niaka-chan." Bra humph but Trunks continued. "We ran into Marron-chan. She looked great today too." This got Bra's attention. "What do you mean? I thought you go out with that whore Niaka? And it was too painful to even think about her?" He blushed a bit but corrected himself. "I meant that she looked nice today. Nothing to go all hyper about." When Trunks said that. She was convinced that Trunks still loved Marron.  
  
  
Niaka walked along the park trail at night. 'I wonder if Trunks still loves Marron? That bitch. He was so happy when we were together in the past. What happened? Does he love me....or her?   
  
  
Bra finally thought of a way to get Trunks and Marron back together. 'This was way too simple. Why didn't I think of it before?' Bra was going to hook Marron up with a man to make Trunks realize he loves her. 'Jealousy always make you want something when you should have kept it when you had it.' She knew this all too well. 'I should have told Goten I loved him months ago. Maybe it will work on me!!' Bra smiled as she went to go get her address book.  
  
"Niisan, I am throwing a little party tomorrow night. Do you think Niaka could come with you?' Trunks turned to stare at his sister in surprise. "Why? What are you going to do to her?" She smiled innocently and said, "Nothing. I invited Marron, Goten, and Pan to come also. They are each bringing guests. So I just thought you would bring Niaka naturally." Trunks nodded his head in agreement. Then he realized she said Marron was bringing someone. "Who is Marron bringing?" He asked as naturally as he could possibly. Bra bowed her head so her brother wouldn't see her father's smirk play on her lips. "Oh, this boy I set her up with. He's really cute too. His name is Preston." Trunks growled at the name. 'Why did she do that? Does she even know I am still in love with her?' "What kind of name is Preston, anyways?" Bra chuckled a bit. "Like we can even talk. Look at our names! We're named after underwear!" Trunks grumbled. "So. Preston is a dorky name. Ours are at least things people have heard of." He saw her shake her head for a while. "Jealous are we?" Trunks blushed and left the room.   
  
Under her breath Bra said..."I knew it would work."  
  
  
  
Marron was a wreck. 'Why did Bra have to set me up on a blind date? Why is she doing this to begin with? She knows I am still in love with her brother!' Marron let out an exasperated sigh. She sat down to rest for a while then to get back up again. "Let's see if I can find something to wear." She began to look through her closet in search for the right thing to get Trunks' attention in.  
  
  
Goten was a mess. Paris dumped him. He had no one to go to the party with. 'What am I going to do now? Everyone is getting dumped recently. Why? And why do I have to be one of them?' He needed a date. 'Maybe Bra-chan has someone I can go out with. After all, this is her party.'  
  
Goten called Bra's home number. After three rings she picked up the phone. "Hello, Bra speaking. Who's this?" "Hey Bra-chan, this is Goten." Bra's heart skipped a beat. 'Why is he calling here?' "Hi Goten. This is a bad timing because my date canceled and I need a replacement." Goten smirked on the other end of the line. "That's why I called. Paris and I are through. I need a date too. So do you think I could take you?" Bra willed every bit of her will power not to faint. "Uh...sure. What time?" "This is your party isn't it?" She giggled and told him at 6:30. "Okay until tomorrow night Bra-chan, Ja mata." "Ja mata, Goten." They both hung up at the same time. Goten stared at the phone for a while. 'I think this date is going to change me somehow...' He didn't have more time to think on the reason why when he was called for dinner.  
  
  
Bra was jumping up and down. 'Tomorrow night is going to be a night to remember! Marron and Trunks hopefully will realize that they belong with each other. I am going on a date with dinner. And the best part, Niaka will have no reason to be around niisan anymore!!' She had the goofiest smile all day.  
  
  
Trunks and Niaka were at the movies. "Niaka-chan, my sister is having a party and she invited us. Do you think you will be able to come?" She smiled. 'I love it when he calls me chan. Maybe he really loves me and not her.' She thought. "Sure. Why not. When's the party?" "Tomorrow night. I will pick you up at around 7:00, okay." She nodded and leaned on Trunks for the rest of the movie. But for some reason he seemed very uncomfortable holding her.   
  
  
***around 6:20 the next day***  
  
  
Bra was rushing to get dressed. 'I have to look perfect. I am the hostess. I am the matchmaker. And I am Goten's date!!' Time was almost up before he came to pick her up. When she finally thought she looked perfect the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it. She smiled at him. 'Damn! He looks to good tonight. I never seen him with a suit on before. Black really is his color. It really brings out his chocolate eyes.' "Hey, Bra-chan. You look great tonight." 'Damn! She looks hot tonight. The red dress accents her curves well. It also brings out the blue in her eyes. Those clear, crystal eyes. I knew something was going to happen to me tonight. Now I know what it is.' Goten broke away from his thoughts to hand her a corsage. "It's pretty. Thanks. So are we going to leave yet?" He smiled sheepishly and walked her to his car.  
  
  
Marron was just as bad about looking perfect as Bra. 'I hope Preston is as cute as Bra said he is. But why did she want to set me up on this blind date?!?!' That was the question that stayed in her head. She still couldn't figure it out. Marron sighed and double-checked her make-up. She liked the dress she picked out. It was a shiny black colored strapless gown. It showed every curve she had and fitted like a glove. All in all, Marron had it going on. She smiled as she heard a knock at the door. Butterflies floated all around her stomach. 'Please let him be cute. Please let him help me forget about him.' She opened the door and almost fell back. The dude was fine. He had brown hair with blonde streaks. Fairly tall and muscular. A dark blue suit and tie. But his face was just gorgeous. His eyes were the same musty shade of blue. Only not as captivating. He cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Preston. Is yours Marron?" She smiled and nodded. He loose blonde hair shaking as she did so. "Do you want to leave now or come in?" He smiled. "No thank-you. We can leave now if you are ready. But I don't see why an angel as yourself would need a touch-up." She grinned. 'He is so sweet. But not as sweet as Trunks.' "Thanks. I am ready." He escorted her to his sports car and drove off.  
  
  
Trunks rushed to get to Niaka's house. His green suit was a little messy but not too much. Niaka was waiting on the porch for him. "Trunks-chan, I was afraid you forgot." Trunks smiled a lop-sided smile. For some odd reason he hasn't smiled a full smile since he ran into Marron in the park. "How could I forget. You look so cute tonight." She smiled. Even she had to admit it. 'He is so right. I am beautiful tonight. This blue dress makes my brown hair shine. My eyes actually look like amber instead of the color. My face has the right amount of make-up on. And I don't look flat-chested! My boyfriend looks good to. Almost good enough to escort me to the dinner party.' She smiled a small smile and took his arm to his car.  
  
  
Bra and Goten arrived there before anyone else came. She made sure everything was perfect. "Bra-chan, I was going to ask you a question." She turned to look at him. "Sure. What is it?" He hesitated before answering. "Why exactly are we having this party for? Is it some special occasion I didn't know about?" Bra laughed then said, "No baka. It's for Trunks and Marron." He looked confused. "I thought they broke-up?" "They did. But they are not happy. Trunks may have a new girlfriend but he doesn't care about her like he did for Marron. So I am making Trunks jealous of Marron's new boy-toy. You'll see." Goten sat for a while when it finally hit him. "You mean you are trying to get them back together?!?" Bra face faulted. "Now did you come up with that all by yourself?" Goten ignored her comment when he asked, "What about Niaka and Marron's man?" She smiled. "Niaka likes anyone who looks good. Why do you think she goes out with niisan? I know she doesn't love niisan. Once she sees Preston, she would leave Trunks in a heartbeat just to get him. So I guess I am trying to get Preston to like Niaka. I guess you can understand about my plan for Trunks and Marron. But if I am lucky there won't be any fights." She trailed off with the thought, when she thought Goten got the general idea. He looked like he understood.   
  
Then he spoke. "Bra-chan, maybe Trunks and Marron won't be the only ones getting together tonight." Her face was burning when she turned to look at him. "W-What do you mean?" She stammered out. "I think you know what I mean. I'm not even that dense. She blushed even more. The intensity in Goten's eyes sent shivers up her spine. She relaxes a bit then whispered to him, "I never knew you cared for me like that." He smirked. "Something was telling me to make sure I come here tonight. Now I know why." She smiled. 'I was certain Paris and him would marry one day. But now the tables have turned...' She smiled as Goten squeezed her hand in his. Just before they could go any further Pan comes in.   
  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" She seemed happy to be here. 'Pan why did you have to come now? I almost kissed Goten!' Bra was silently pouting inside. Goten was fuming. 'How can she always end up at the wrong place at the wrong time. I almost kissed Bra too!' Pan still kept that goofy grin on her face. "The reason I came early is because I wanted you to meet my new boyfriend." This got Bra's attention. "Oh, Pan. Who is it? Is he cute? What does his car look like?" Pan grinned. "Well, here he comes..."  
  
Out of the darkness came a dark figure. Big, brown eyes. Wild messy raven black hair. His skin was the color of milk chocolate. The black suit did wonders for him. He looked dignified but still kept his muscular figure. Bra squealed. "It's Ubuu?!?! When did you start going out? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ubuu came over to join the others. Before he sat down he gave Pan a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
They chatted for a while until Marron and Preston came. Preston and Marron seemed to hit it off. They were constantly flirting and laughing. 'Trunks is going to throw a fit.' Bra just couldn't wait. Marron and Preston seemed to stop flirting for a while to chat for a few minutes. Finally Pan asked, "So, do you and ojiisan go out now?" Both turned a deep scarlet red. Bra laughed very uncertain. Goten then cleared his throat. "Yeah. She's my new girlfriend now. We were going to surprise you though." His words were not true. This did surprise everyone. Especially Bra. 'I should get an award for things coming out right. Even if I do fail with niisan, I still got Goten-kun!' Bra smiled and nodded. They continued to chat some more and Preston flirt with Marron, when the couple came.  
  
  
Trunks looked for his sister and her guests when he arrived with Niaka. He spotted them near the windows. Trunks did a double-take when he saw some dude with his hands all over Marron. 'Why is he touching her? Why is he close to her?' Trunks did his best to calm down and walk over to them. Sadly, Trunks wasn't the only one who looked at the stranger. Niaka was practically drooling at the sight of him. 'Who is he and why is he with Miss I-can't-keep-a-man?' Niaka put on a show and sat as close to Preston as possible. Trunks's anger slowly rose as he saw Preston tickle Marron.  
  
  
'Oh. I am too good. Everything is going as expected. I just hope Marron isn't attached to him.' Bra's thoughts kept coming back to her brother and her best friend. 'I know this will work.'  
  
  
Marron turned to see Trunks come in with Niaka. She hated to see him like that. 'He doesn't know how much I really love him. I would die for him. And he doesn't even care. It is time to move on. But still, there's no way her love is as good as mine. Oh, baby...baby. There's no reason for you to waste your time...no, no-no. She can't touch you like I do. Boy you were a fool if you can't realize what you had. She can't feel you like I can. Cuz' I'm a girl who's always standing my man. I know she doesn't love you. Even if she did not like I do.' She knew she was jealous of Niaka. It's been months and the pain still won't leave her. She looked over at Preston. 'He really does like me. And I'm in love with another man.' She was upset. Somehow Preston knew and put his arms around her. She tried to smile bravely but failed. He tried again but kissed her on the cheek instead. This brought tears to her eyes. "Excuse me I need to go outside for a moment." Marron got up and quickly left the restaurant. Preston got up to go after her but Trunks shot a deadly glare. Preston sat down hastily. "I will go see what's wrong with her. No one follow me, okay?" Just as soon as Trunks got up to leave Niaka took Marron's seat. "So hi. My name is Niaka. What's yours?" Everyone turned to look at her stunned. Preston was the same way. "It's Preston." He then turned his attention to Bra. "Bra-chan, who is he and why is he going after my date?" Bra shrugged and smiled innocently at him.  
  
  
Marron was looking at the moon. 'Why does he treat me like this? Why am I still around?' She asked herself questions while looking up. 'The moon shines just like his eyes. And it is as big as his ego.' She laughed a bit. Tears came in her eyes again. She made no effort to stop them.  
  
  
Trunks saw her in the parking lot looking at the night sky. He looked up. The stars reminded him of her sparkling eyes. 'I wonder if she still loves me?' He sighed. He walked closer to her. A tear dropped. For trunks it felt like a mallet hitting his heart. 'I have to do something.' He smirked and walked up behind her.  
  
  
Marron felt strong arms around her waist. She was startled but heard a hushed whisper. "It's only me. Marron I am sorry for whatever I have done." She turned to look into his foggy blue eyes. "Do you really mean it? You never were around Trunks. Why did you go back to her anyways? Do you even know what she's done to me?" Trunks almost cried but kept them in check. "I would never leave you. She followed me. How could you even think that? And what did she do to hurt you?" Marron smile quickly faded when she started telling him about Niaka. "In high school we were good friends, but she never had a boyfriend. All of my boyfriends went to her because she said I fucked every other guy. Then she met you when you came to visit me at school. She knew I liked you a lot, but she did it anyway. I warned you about her from the beginning. She just sees something she likes and goes and gets it. I had a hard time in high school cause of her. Because of her I lost you...again." Trunks kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I never liked her. We just have fun together--" Before he could finish she cut him off. "But.." "But nothing. Marron I have and always will love you. Just because I may not be there all the time doesn't mean that I don't love you. Promise me you won't forget that." Marron smiled. She was glad she didn't tell him the whole truth about Niaka. He would've said that out of pity. But now she knew he loved her. "Trunks, I love you too. I promise I won't forget. Just don't leave me all the time." He smiled down at her. Then kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
  
Meanwhile at the dinner........  
  
  
Bra was wondering what was happening. Preston was getting very tempted by Niaka. Goten, Pan, and Ubuu seemed the same way. Finally Bra couldn't take it anymore. "Niaka quit it now. You too Preston. If you to go do something go get a room!! And just leave now!" Bra swung her arm at the door. They both gulped and left. The others looked at her in shock. "Oh, please. Like you didn't get sick of that. I can't believe Preston. I expected that out of Brittany Spears wannabe but not him." They laughed at her comments. They stopped when they saw Trunks and Marron come in hand in hand.  
  
'I knew it would work! I am the matchmaking queen!' Bra was too happy her plan worked. She got a 2 for 1 deal. Trunks is happy. And she is now Goten's girlfriend. This was a very special night.  
  
  
"Where's our dates?" Marron asked. "Why do you want to know. Looks like you would be dumping them anyhow." Marron playfully hit Bra. The couple sat down to eat there well deserved dinner. Marron leaned over to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "I knew she couldn't love you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. Please tell me whatcha think!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ/DBGT. Rich folks do. I also do not own Destiny's Child's song "She can't Love You." If you e-mail me and say I got the song wrong, I know. I used lines not the whole verses. So please don't sue!!  
  
  



End file.
